Eclipse
by meniontayin
Summary: Amund Valentine was a man of faith. He has been blessed with a position in the army and has recently wed the love of his life, but what happens when the heartless take all that away from him.


Author's Note: Hey! I finally started working on this fic! I sure hope it doesn't suck! I've been toying with this idea for a while and am just now typing it, so I hope you enjoy it. By the way, it is based on the rumors going around that there would be light heartless in KH3. So this goes off my theory of what could be wrong with the light.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am just some Joe-Bob who thought up an interesting idea based off of it. I do not mind people borrowing my characters so long as they don't further degrade them. That's right; I'm talking to you, fangirls.

Prologue

Sora felt the constant threat of insanity creep upon his already fading mind. Every single chirping of machinery or sighing of his companions seemed to deepen the imprints on his very soul.

"_QREEEEUUUQREUQREUQREUK!!!" _came the screaming of a certain feathered friend. Sora could have sworn that he had twitched before it even happened. Reluctantly, he turned to see that Donald falling out of his seat for the third time in the last five minutes brought on the duck-tantrum.

"_Dale_," he whined, "hasn't anything happened _yet_?"

The monitor buzzed and came to life as if activated solely by his voice. "Nope, nuthin' yet, Sora," came the ever so frustrating and now becoming routine chipmunk chatter. They had been aboard their craft, Highwind, for three days now. The now familiar and even more so uncomfortable blocky structure of the interior grew exceedingly more tiresome.

"Gawrsh, Sora, maybe you should take a nap or somethin'," came the drawn-out speech of his tall, dog-like companion.

The young islander simply glared at Goofy with the fury of a thousand duck tantrums and the aggravation of a thousand butt-cramps. This alone was clearly enough, as the Captain of the Royal Guard returned quickly to his work, perhaps sensing the impending flick on the nose, a reprimand that he dreaded terribly. And so, the keyblade wielder returned to fuming in silence.

Sora had just resorted to entertaining himself by attempting to blow a lock of his brown hair out of his eyes when the Highwind erupted in an abrupt splendor of sirens. "Finally!" the youth shouted with a feeling of exaggerated relief as he turned his attention to the pilot controls beside him. The structure of the asteroids seemed to creep into view like a city out of the mist. Sora's face beamed with expectation as he steered the ship onward. Ships bearing the emblem of the dreaded Heartless began to rain down upon the Highwind, and Sora couldn't have been happier. In seconds, the craft was surrounded in a lightshow of missiles and lasers. In moments, however, the blessed vision of which the islander had been longing for what seemed like ages came into view. The new world seemed to gleam with a white-hot intensity on Sora's childlike face. This was their new destination.

The streets of the grand city were empty, as was customary of the day's beginning. The white stone streets were bustling at any other point of the day, but weekly routine temporarily silenced the marketplace of this utopia. Aside from a few lazy souls who had slept in on this morning, the homes were empty as well. The only sounds that echoed through the alleys and pathways were those of birds and of the church bells.

In the center of this stone wonder of craftsmanship, affectionately named Eden by the inhabitants, was a great cathedral. White stone walls and grey rooftops, along with stain-glass windows depicting great images of a holy maternity and many saintly figures, characterized this structure. Marble steps lead up to the front of the church, marked with great redwood doors that were sealed shut for the sacred gathering. The citizens who ventured inside the great, furnished doors would traverse a short hallway that quickly led to the pews of the grand corridor in which the sacramental gatherings took place. At this given time, the pews were packed and a priest read his stories of the one they chose to worship as "Messiah".

However, peace was not eternal, even in this sacred place. In recognition of this, the outskirts of the corridor were lined with armed knights whose duty was embedded into their spirits. They were known as the Knights of the Holy Trinity. They stood in the same sections of the cathedral at every mass, in case any dared to threaten those who gathered here. They were marked with silver armor and blood red capes with the Celtic Trinity branded upon them, and boots colored to match. One such soldier stood near his commander at each gathering. His deep blue eyes were ever attentive and his light complexion seemed to glow in the brilliant light. His long blonde hair was always tied behind his head and his large frame remained relatively rooted in place. This man was the general's trusted lieutenant, Amund Valentine.

As fate would have it, though, this morning's hour of praise was to be interrupted. In the midst of the sermon, a member of the Knights that was on patrol came stumbling through the church doors. All eyes immediately turned towards this peculiar spectacle. The man's bloodied frame fell to the floor and was sputtering something about "shadows" coming for his soul.

"Demons," Amund whispered to himself.


End file.
